Core A: The program will be coordinated at Banaras Hindu University, through the efforts of the Administrative Core and the Data Management and Biostatistics Core. Specific aims of the program are: 1. To provide administrative coordination of the two scientific cores, the four research projects and the Data Management & Biostatistics core ofthe TMRC program. This will include communication with collaborating investigators at institutions within and outside of India, communication with NIH personnel, and assurance of compliance with NIH requirements. 2. To provide financial accounting and oversight of finances at BHU, KAMRC in Muzaffarpur, Institute of Tropical Medicine in Belgium, the University of Western Australia and the University of lowa. This will include distribution of funds, payment of salaries and overall accounting of expenses. 3. To perform the day to day management of the projects. This will involve purchase and distribution of equipment and research supplies, management of personnel, coordination of publications, and arranging communication between investigators on specific projects. 4. To coordinate meetings and training activities. Key activities are (A) the annual TMRC meeting in Varanasi, India, which is attended by participating TMRC scientists and administrators from BHU and Muzaffarpur, and by collaborating investigators from other universities in India, the USA, Australia and Belgium; (B) travel and housing for Indian investigators to participate in scientific meetings, short courses, or short term training experiences in labs at collaborating universities.